Two single strands of deoxyribo- ("DNA") or ribo- ("RNA") nucleic acid, formed from nucleotides (including the bases adenine (A), cytosine (C), thymidine (T), guanine (G), uracil (U), or inosine (I)), may associate ("hybridize") to form a double stranded structure in which the two strands are held together by hydrogen bonds between pairs of complementary bases. Generally, A is hydrogen bonded to T or U, while G is hydrogen bonded to C. At any point along the chain, therefore, one may find the classical base pairs AT or AU, TA or UA, GC, or CG. One may also find AG, GU and other "wobble" or mismatched base pairs.
When a first single strand of nucleic acid contains sufficient contiguous complementary bases to a second, and those two strands are brought together under conditions which will promote their hybridization, double stranded nucleic acid will result. Under appropriate conditions, DNA/DNA, RNA/DNA, or RNA/RNA hybrids may be formed.
A probe is generally a single stranded nucleic acid sequence which is complementary to some degree to a nucleic acid sequence sought to be detected ("target sequence"). It may be labelled with a detectable moiety such as a radioisotope, antigen or chemiluminescent moiety. A background description of the use of nucleic acid hybridization as a procedure for the detection of particular nucleic acid sequences is described by Kohne, U.S. Pat. No. 4,851,330, and Hogan et al., EPO Patent Application No. PCT/US87/03009, entitled "Nucleic Acid Probes for Detection and/or Quantitation of Non-Viral Organisms."
Hogan et al., supra, also describes methods for determining the presence of RNA-containing organisms in a sample which might contain such organisms. These methods require probes sufficiently complementary to hybridize to the ribosomal RNA (rRNA) of one or more non-viral organisms or groups of non-viral organisms. The mixture is then incubated under specified hybridization conditions, and assayed for hybridization of the probe and any test sample rRNA.
Hogan et al. also describes probes which detect only specifically targeted rRNA subunit subsequences in particular organisms or groups of organisms in a sample, even in the presence of many non-related organisms, or in the presence of the closest known phylogenetic neighbors. Specific examples of hybridization assay probes are provided for Mycobacterium avium, Mycobacterium intracellulare, Mycobacterium tuberculosis, Mycobacterium africanum, Mycobacterium bovis, Mycobacterium microti, the genus Mycobacterium. Mycoplasma pneumoniae, the genus Legionella, Chlamydia trachomatis, the genus Camoylobacter, Enterococcus, the genus Pseudomonas group I, Enterobacter cloacae, Proteus mirabilis, the genus Salmonella, Escherichia coli, bacteria, fungi, and Neisseria gonorrhoea. Such probe sequences do not cross react with nucleic acids from the groups listed above, or any other bacterial species or infectious agent, under appropriate hybridization stringency conditions.